1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device has been developed to include a display unit formed on a flexible substrate. The flexible display device may repetitively perform folding and unfolding operations. The flexible display device may folded when unused and unfolded to view information on a screen.
The flexible display device requires a space at an outer side (tensile side) of the folding area in order to repetitively perform the folding operation. That is, the flexible display device having a thickness causes a difference in length of an arc between an inner side and an outer side, due to a difference in radius between an inner side (compression side) to be folded and an outer side. The difference in length of the arc forms a space at the outer side of the folding area.
When the flexible display device is folded and used, a space formed outside the folding area causes inconvenience in use while irritating a user's hand. In addition, while a pressing force of a user's finger, a touch pen, or the like is applied, durability of the folding area may deteriorate.